


Bring Me Blue Skies

by Chromophilic_Daydream



Series: Going Home [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Reconciliation, post rok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromophilic_Daydream/pseuds/Chromophilic_Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When clarity is hard to find, may the sun shine through the bitter rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I've been kinda in a funk recently with life so I felt the urge to write something a little more lighthearted. I hope you enjoy

Yata didn't notice the color of the sky when he left his apartment. It had never occurred to him to look up, only forward as he kicked his skateboard further into the usually busy streets of Shizume City. His mind was such a whirlwind of thoughts that he shoved out every other intruding observation and distraction, including those bustling streets that were clearing out rather quickly. He didn't notice the flashing of vinyl coats and the increasing gusts of wind that were just slightly veering him off the normal path he took to Homra. He just pushed on, going through the motions, anger coursing through his veins.

None of the hints of just how bad the weather was going to be registered anywhere in his mind because, fuck he was irritated. God damn that fussy bastard and his mood swings. He didn't even know what the hell happened to make his perfectly normal day into one so bad that he had to leave his own damn house to clear his mind. 

He didn't get where he went wrong, if he went wrong. It's not like his boyfriend would be so open and share with him exactly what made him be in such a sour mood. All he knew is that he came home from working a full shift earlier in the morning and fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up, Saruhiko was working on something in the kitchen and Yata decided to welcome his boyfriend home and start making dinner and suggested that he take a break from his work and tried to close the laptop he had been typing on for who knows how long. He felt it was really unfair for his home time to be monopolized by work and he told him just that. Obviously that was the fucking wrong thing to say since the other man got really snippy and mumbled a whole bunch of stuff Yata could very OBVIOUSLY hear. It just kind of blew up from there and he ended up leaving before he even could start making dinner. 

Just thinking about it pissed him off more and he pushed his back leg harder against the cement. Damn he just wanted to talk about it, maybe understand a little better. Apparently it was too much to ask.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth, one that reminded him of the times when they fought and actually wanted to hurt each other. The times they hit each other, cut each other, bruised and scrapped each other. Blood was the phantom taste on his tongue right now when he thought about them fighting. It was like his body was surging with adrenaline, like it was conditioned to prepare for pain. But times were different now and yet... and yet he felt his chest tighten with the realization that maybe nothing was actually all that different than before.

Sure they talked, they made up, they realized their feelings for each other... of course. They had been dating for a while and even did the whole holding hand in the park, kissing when no one was looking. They were intimate, they laughed, they talked about stupid things that made them both smile. But sometimes it still felt like he was struggling to understand those times where Saruhiko closed off every possible way of getting through to him. Why did it still feel like he was staring at the barrel of a gun set to play Russian Roulette? He just never knew when he would feel so defeated. It always seemed to blind-sight him and bring out the dismal attitude that made him feel like there was no point in trying to figure things out. Almost like he was starting from square one and he didn't know his boyfriend anymore than he had before they had that long talk to sort out their mess of a relationship.

These thoughts loomed over his entire being as he pressed on, wishing for a brief moment that the whole world would just disappear.

He managed to get pretty deep into the city, their apartment was placed almost directly in the middle of both Homra and Scepter 4, so they both had an easy commute. Yata mainly skateboarded instead of taking the train, and all of the odd jobs he kept were in between the bar and his apartment so it all ended up working out for him. It was easy for him to get away when he needed to, in instances like this. These situations were few and far between, but he was sure he'd have to come crawling back to his bed at some point and try to break the ice with the frigid lord that possessed Saruhiko sometimes and try to apologize. God it sucked, he was dreading it.

Being so wrapped up in his own personal storm, Yata didn't hear the soft rolling crash of sound that was rumbling in the distance and closing in on him until it was much too late. He felt the wind first though, a strong gust that actually almost knocked him off his board. Followed by another burst of of wind that managed to actually make him lose his footing on his board. He thought someone pushed him at first, like some jerk off with a death wish just decided to shove him completely off his course and he barely caught himself before he fell. He stumbled backward, planting his heel into the ground as he tried to regain his balance.

A sharp pain shot up his leg as he braced his weight. He let out a quick gasp and flinched, his ankle giving out and he fell flat on his back. His face heated up instantly from both the pain and embarrassment and he sat up, gingerly.

"Shit!" His hazel eyes panicked as he reached for his skateboard which was rolling away from him due to the sudden wind that caused him to fall. Luckily, he grabbed it and pulled it close to him, looking around to see exactly which asshole he had to fight. Seconds later, he was sitting on the sidewalk, clutching his skateboard and completely drenched as a sheet of rain washed over him.

Just his luck that a fucking typhoon would have to hit on today of all days. He was definitely marking this down as one of the worst days he had ever had. He didn't even have an umbrella, not that it mattered now as his clothing stuck uncomfortably to him. He could barely see, the rain was so dense. The water kept splashing in his eyes too and making them sting. He tried standing up, cautiously, when the pain in his ankle planted him right back into the puddle that had formed underneath him. He definitely sprained it, an obvious sign that the power of the broken up Slates were in fact weakened considerably. Two years ago he would have been able to bounce back from something like that in no time. His palms were scuffed and skinned too, he could feel them burning when he tried to get some sort of leverage to hoist himself up. 

Most certainly the worst day he had had in a long while. He shielded his eyes with his hand and peered around, trying to get his bearings. He was still only halfway to Homra and a little more than half way to his apartment. And his ankle was starting to throb. And it was raining so hard he could barely see his hand in front of his face. And he was soaked. And it was cold. And Saruhiko was mad at him. 

Yata closed his eyes tightly and once again tried to stand up, this time he prepared himself for the pain, but it didn't help very much. Either way he endured it and hobbled over to a shop with an overhang. It did almost nothing for him though, the wind was so strong and the rain so thick that the shelter was more of a mockery of his situation than an actual help. He mentally berated himself for not checking the weather more carefully. Of course he wouldn't be out here in a fucking storm if it hadn't been for his moody ass boyfriend... Or him blowing up at his moody ass boyfriend...

Shit, he missed him already. He missed his stupid tongue clicks, missed his muttering under his breath, missed his gorgeous eyes and his shit attitude. As the rain sunk deeper into his skin, feeling like it almost reached his bones as he shivered, he realized leaving like that was dumb. He wondered if Saruhiko was at home laughing at him or worried about him. Probably the first because it was actually Yata who lost his temper and left in the middle of a fight instead of just sticking it out and listening. Maybe?

Square one again.

The soaked redhead pressed himself against the store window and sighed. By this time most businesses were closed, and another LUCKY break for him... this store was closed too. From what he could tell, blinking water out of his eyes, the other stores around him were closed too. He was just going to have to sit here and wait it out. He set his skateboard out in front of him and put his injured ankle up on it to prop it up. It dipped oddly when he put the weight on it, teetering. 

" Are you... kidding me." Now he was missing a wheel too?! Anger was the only source of warmth he was feeling right now as it surged in waves, heating his face and the tips of his ears as he let out the most frustrated growl he could muster. He really would have to walk home once the rain let up. Unless...

He glanced at his PDA. He could... call Saruhiko or something. He had a sinking suspicion that he would be laughed at but... that was his own insecurities talking and he knew it. All that shit that was consuming him earlier was all his own doubts voicing themselves. Saruhiko cared about him, he already knew that. That thought spoke louder than all the others combined and he made up his mind. 

He wiped his finger off on his sock, trying to get it a little bit dry so his finger could make contact with the simple screen of his watch when the incoming call screen popped up, a familiar avatar that he had made forever ago in the corner. He swallowed hard and clicked accept.

"Saruhiko." He took a deep breath, a gust of rain choosing that moment to smack against him so hard it almost felt like it stung him.

"Misaki. Where the hell are you!?" The exasperated and tense question was almost drowned out by the roaring rain.

Eh? He pushed his soaked bangs out of his face. Concern? That was concern alright. He frowned and saw on the same screen that he had three missed called, all from the time that he had left the apartment until now. His heart clenched tightly. Shit Saruhiko had been worried. Now he felt like an even bigger idiot.

"A-ah.. at some book store I think, I was headed to Homra... I'll come home when the rain let's up." He looked around at the sign, which was so blurred it was hard to see.

"It's not going to stop for a while, that's what I was trying to tell you before you ran out, idiot." He heard his boyfriend's tongue click in annoyance. 

"W-wait a while? How long is a while!" Yata snapped his head back to the screen. He already was feeling a chill set in, not that he would ever admit it. It would be really lame if he got sick.

"A few hours, this isn't just a passing storm. Ping me your location, I'm probably not that far away anyway." The last part was so mumbled he almost missed it.

"Not that far? You're out here? Hah! You got caught in the rain too." 

"No..." 

Oh. Oh he was looking for him. Heat rushed through his chest and he couldn't help the smile that was on his face. Soaking wet, skinned palms, a twisted ankle, all those issues almost seemed to wash away from him for a second. 

"Misaki, your location." 

The redhead shook his head for a second to snap himself back to reality. He pressed a small button on the screen and shared his location just as another gust of wind slammed his head into the window of the store.

"Ow shit!" He rubbed the small knot that was forming and already and closed his eyes tightly. 

He heard a small laugh come from his wrist. Yata let out a scowl at his boyfriend. 

"It's not funny, asshole."

"Hm, if you say so. I have your location, I'm five minutes away." With that the line went dead and Yata rolled his eyes and slumped against the window. His ankle had gone mostly numb by now except for the light throbbing sting that pulsed from it. Fuck, how were they even going to get home? Cars weren't running right now, not that a damn one would let him in the car with as soaked through as he was. He kept his eyes closed, trying to keep himself distracted by thinking of anything else but the chattering of his teeth and the wind that blew right through him.

Saruhiko was always the best distraction from unpleasant things things like this. Yata was... pretty impressed by Saruhiko and ashamed of himself. They fought, they both said some pretty dumb things, and he stormed out so upset and mad over something so small. It had been such a big deal thirty minutes ago but now for the life of him he couldn't even recall exactly what they had said in their argument. Even so, Saruhiko was out looking for him. Hell, he called him four times. The tingling feeling he was experiencing as he got lost in his thoughts was not from any weather. The smile he had earlier returned just thinking about it.

"You know, you look really lame sitting here with that smile on your face like you just won something." 

Yata snapped his head up, craning his neck as his eyes met cool blue ones. His heart hammered wildly in his chest. His boyfriend stared down at him, kneeling over with an obvious concerned look on his face, though he was obviously trying to keep his expression as calm as possible. A soft blue light surrounded his whole body and the thick rain drops were bouncing off of him, wait-

He wasn't wet. The bastard didn't even have an umbrella!

"What the hell! You aren't even wet." 

Saruhiko gave him a small smirk. "Usually we save that talk for the bedroom, Misaki."

"Shut up!" His cheeks flushed immediately from the jest. He always managed to do that, make him lose what little composure he managed to keep under wraps just with a stupid joke. But... damn Saruhiko was pretty amazing. He was using his aura to repeal the rain to make sure he didn't get wet. That was actually... really cool. He didn't know he could do that.

When Saruhiko's hand was outstretched to his own he immediately grabbed it and pushed himself off the ground, just to hiss in pain as his ankle kindly reminded him of his earlier fall. Immediately long, slim arms wrapped around him and kept him from falling back against the window of the store. He felt dizzy when those warm arms held him up, his world slanting every so slightly. His frozen fingers clenched Saruhiko's shirt for support and for just a second he felt safe and he knew the other man wasn't going to let him fall and Yata lifted his foot to ease off the pressure and pressed himself closer, a frustrated blush spreading on his cheeks.

"I... sprained my ankle."

He heard Saruhiko click his tongue and sigh. It was so embarrassing. Not only had his day gone to shit so quickly but the walk home was going to be impossible with the rain and his ankle being in the condition it was in. Downright humiliating. He braced himself for some witty comment about his injury, and even had a quip to fire back with but none came.

"It's too bad to walk right? Good thing you're small."

"Oh yeah well, at least I... wait what! Shut up!" He shoved Saruhiko's still dry arm and scowled at him. The wind picked at an alarming rate, almost knocking them back into the window. Saruhiko untangled himself from Yata's grasp and the redhead let go, his foot not daring to make contact with the ground. He shivered from the loss of warmth, it just seemed to extenuate just how cold he really was from all this. 

Saruhiko cleared his throat and sighed before turning his still glowing back to Yata and stooped down, getting on one knee. 

"On my back, I'll carry you home. And hurry up, it's going to get worse out here."

Yata's heart did a somersault in his throat. Saruhiko was going to give him a piggyback ride through this massive storm? There was that tingly feeling that made him blush again. Without further questions or delays and skateboard in his boyfriend's hand, Yata wrapped his arms around Saruhiko's neck and he was lifted off the slippery ground, the blue clansman locked his elbows under his knees. His chest was pressed to Saruhiko's dampening back and he felt himself relax a little, the rain that was beating against his whole body lessened almost instantly and he felt light and comfortable considering the circumstances. 

"Sorry, I'm getting you wet." He mumbled against the nape of his boyfriend's neck.

He felt a light chuckle vibrate through Saruhiko's back, through his own chest but he didn't hear it.

"Again with the bedroom talk, Misaki."

"Shut up..."

It took him a few minutes of walking to realize that his whole body was surrounded in a glowing blue, Saruhiko's aura bouncing the rain and wind off of him almost effortlessly. Hah.. that was pretty cool too.

They didn't talk much the entire way, the blue clansman having to stop and rest for a few minutes every once in a while before trekking on. He was right though, the storm had gotten much worse and Yata was grateful for the aura of light that was surrounding them. Thankful for Saruhiko. He fidgeted a little and cleared his throat when they were almost to their street.

"Ah... Saruhiko, I'm sorry..." He balled his fist in his boyfriend's shirt.

A deep breath followed the apology. Saruhiko stopped walking for a just a second and readjusted them both, like he was trying to think of what to say. Like he wanted to snap at him.

"It's... fine. Just... next time you get pissed off at me when I'm trying to finish my work, at least check the weather first? It'd be inconvenient to repeat this mess again." He grumbled and Yata grinned sheepishly.

"Heh, deal." 

He heard another sigh escape Saruhiko's lips. "I'm... sorry too,"

Suddenly, all the clouds of doubt cleared up in his mind. They were going to be just fine.


End file.
